Robotboy (character)
Robotboy is a robot built by Professor Moshimo. He was designed to resemble a real boy. Robotboy has three activation modes: deactivation, where he resembles a doll; normal, where he is roughly Tommy Turnbull's height; and super activated, where he is twice Tommy's height, and has a plethora of machine guns and rockets. During the opening, it's stated that Robotboy was given to Tommy for Robotboy to learn how to be more like a human boy, but it is not stated how long he had been activated or why Tommy was his chosen guardian (we can presume that Moshimo's reasoning is behind Tommy being his number 1 fan) Robotboy is roughly 45 cm in normal mode, 30 cm in deactivated/toy mode, and 182.5 cm in super activation. Official synopsis "Robotboy is a robot with three modes: Deactivated, Activated and Superactivated. While deactivated, he becomes small enough to fit into a backpack. As well as being incredibly almost indestructible, Robotboy has an emotional chip that makes him think and feel like a real boy." Personality Roboyboy is naive, and is very easily led (most often by Gus, and into certain negative situations). However, when things come down to the wire, he's often the first to react and has a fair understanding of his surroundings and circumstances. Robotboy is over-protective of Tommy and his friends (and Robotgirl during their brief encounter) On more than one occation, he's been openly willing to do anything to keep each of them safe. If Tommy orders him to stop though, Robotboy will stop almost instantly. Robotboy's overprotectiveness is more blatant in the beginning episodes of the first season, then again near the end of the season. This cycles throughout the first three seasons that were aired. He is shown not to like dishonesty, and has a fair bit of respect for those around him (except for Gus). He appears to like having fun with Tommy and on occasion Lola. History Robotboy was created by Professor Moshimo as a force to protect the world from threats after Protoboy failed. He was then passed to Tommy to learn more about humanity, which is the base of the show. After an indeterminable amount of time, Protoboy shows up. Although he continues to show up, only the implication that at least some time has past since the last appearance gives any weight to this. Robotgirl shows up about halfway into the show. It is uncertain of any real timeframe for Robotboy's creation or even the events of the show itself (Continuinty is not a polite suggestion here). It is implied that Protoboy was created several years before the show began, but never specified. As all episodes (That this troper knows of) appear to happen in late spring or early fall due to them still attending school, or summer if it is summer school, it can be assumed the events of the show take place in about a 5 month span. Powers Robotboy's powers can be sectioned by his modes of activation. Deactive: None. Active: Flight, Extreme Strength, Extreme Durability, Speed, Light Vision, Freeze Ray, Freeze Vision, Shrinking, Wind Breath, Super Activation, Can survive and move without his head. Super activation: Flight, a variety of lasers, Strength, Record Player, Speed. Main Weaknesses: Low or dead Batteries, Others in danger, Oil, Certain liquids, (e.g. Ice Cream or grease), Food. Personal relationships Tommy Tommy is Robotboy's keeper and best friend. Having the biggest interaction with him they mostly spend together in many different adventures whenever they have free time or whenever danger is in needs. They often have each others' backs, but Tommy is often the one to be saved. However even best friends have they're days as do with Tommy and Robotboy; because of him being so naive, Tommy (sometimes under the influence of Gus) will sometimes take advantage of him in order to get something he wants or to skip his regular childhood life of school or a few other things and since being a kid himself will incoherently hurt Robotboy's feelings. Though best friends and promise to teach how to be a real boy, the act on Robotboy's secrecy often puts Robotboy indifference with Tommy whenever he goes off to do something fun or cool unbeknownst to Tommy neglecting his best friend. However they always managed to put their differences aside and stay the best of friends. Lola Good friends. While they don't have a large amount of interaction, Robotboy has shown some protective tendancies around Lola, and they get along decently. Gus Friends (Often grudgingly). Gus has been known to manipulate and use Robotboy for his own gain. Due to this, Robotboy is often at odds with Gus by the end of an episode or sometimes even in the middle of one. Robotgirl Good friends. Robotgirl and Robotboy often protect each other and can be friendly antagonistic of each other. (But when we see, they show their feelings to each other, they are just friendly). As she was built after Robotboy, Robotgirl often has to learn things from Robotboy the hard way. Dr. Kamikazi Enemy. Kamikazi has tried on many occasions to reprogram and clone Robotboy or destroy Tommy, to no avail. Constantine Enemy. As he works with Kamikazi but is not always in the area of attack, Robotboy and Constantine do not interact directly often but has fought with each other in some episodes. In some way Constantine is rather a potential opponent to Robotboy, getting the best of him short-handily where other villains could not. Bjornbot Enemies. Both are bent on destroying the other (as per robot fighting rules), but are perfectly equal. Because equality in strength it said by Moshimo that they could fight for eternity until one of them destroys one another. Protoboy Enemies. Although they were friends at first, Protoboy's attempts to cause havok and to kill Tommy stopped these attempts in their tracks. Robotboy allegedly destroys Protoboy, but it is revealed in a later episode that the attempt proved futile. He returns again, this time outright eliminating Robotboy, but fails and is, again, apparently killed. As per usual, he returns again and tries to eliminate Robotboy and Robotgirl, but was defeated once again and killed for good. Despite being enemies to each other Robotboy has feelings for him and tries to convince him to be good instead of being evil since they are brothers after all. Controversy Robotboy has been compared to other shows with similar characters numerous times. First Astro Boy, of which it has been referred to as a clear rip-off by some people. The similarity may be related to the fact that Astro Boy had also run on Cartoon Network about two years prior to Robotboy. Secondly, it's also been labeled rip-offs of "My Life as a Teenage Robot", a show on Nickelodeon, and "Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?", another show on Cartoon Network. On My Life as a Teenage Robot, Jenny Wakeman is a robot who acts like a normal teenager and is a superhero, which Robotboy is, while Robot Jones is learning about the very basics of human behavior, which Robotboy is doing as well. Lastly, Robotboy shares several very close similarities with the popular video game character Mega Man, the current mascot of the company Capcom, including a completely identical color scheme and body appearance scheme save for the face and the use of a "Brother" robot as a plotline. Also, in the episode, "Sweet Revenge", the pilot of the helicopter is seen bearing the symbol of the rebel forces from the Star Wars series. Robotboy may actually be a coincidence or an homage to those franchises. Robotboy as a character is not exempt from controversy. Short of Kamikazi, Robotboy is one of the characters with the highest amount of controversy. Popular reasons include: -His voice impediment. -His coloring in comparison to other characters Following the production of My Life as a Teenage Robot, another robot themed show, a number of companies tried to and gave up on creating their own robot themed shows. Trivia Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Steel Category:Robots Category:Animated